After Hours at the Library
by klairemayo
Summary: Since returning from Ottawa, Alli's not sure where things stand between her and Dave. A late study session clears it all up.


The sun was starting to set; but both Alli and Dave each had over a page of problems left to finish on their calculus assignments. The two were completely in alone in the quiet library, sitting side by side, with no one else left in the entire school.

They wouldn't normally have been allowed to stay alone in the school so late. But they had both been given a special advanced calculus assignment; and due to funding cuts, they both needed to share a single textbook from the library. Since Alli had been staying out of trouble and Dave's father was the school constable, Mr. Simpson conceded to letting them stay. They had promised to remain in the library – and besides – what could they possibly get up to in the library?

Allie and Dave had already been working on advanced calculus problems for over two hours and Allie's mind began to wander. Since she came back from Ottawa she and Dave were on speaking terms, but the re-evaluation of their relationship that Dave had promised once they got back had never happened.

Dave turned the page of the textbook, accidentally brushing his forearm against Alli's. She could feel his warmth. The scent of his cologne drew her in.

Alli looked back at her sheet of problems, but her mind was somewhere else. All that she could think about was how much she wanted to touch him.

She imagined extending her pinky finger just enough to lay her fingers on top of his. She imagined sliding the pads of her fingers up the veins of his lean arms. She imagined squeezing his shoulder, bringing it forward to massage his collar bone with the tips of her fingers.

Dave nuzzled the hand between his shoulder and his cheek, turned his head and gave it a kiss. Allie realized that she hadn't just been imagining things. In the calculus induced haze, Allie's desires had gotten the best of her.

Alli quickly pulled her hand back in embarassment.

"I'm so sorry Dave" she whispered. "Sometimes I just wish so much that things could go back to the way they were between us."

"Me too" said Dave. "Can we just go back in time before the night that I stormed out of your house?"

"Yes!" Alli said, sobbing, falling into Dave's arms. Dave held Alli close as he could feel her tears soaking through his shirt. Allie was so soft and beautiful. He ran his fingers through her glossy hair, pushing it away from her face, and wiped a tear from her eye.

As Dave held her in his arms, Alli felt stronger about him than she ever had before. She missed the way he smelled, she missed the feeling of his arms around her, she missed how much they laughed whenever they were together.

"Dave" Alli said, looking up into his eyes "you know how you told me that you were willing to wait to make love to me?", "I'm ready now".

"Are you sure?" Dave asked.

"When I was in Ottawa, I would imagine how good it would feel to have you inside of me before I fell asleep every night." Alli replied.

Alli blushed. She could hardly believe that she had just revealed her secret fantasies to Dave. Dave felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck. He felt a flush of arousal roll through his body.

Alli's eyes sparkled in the pink glow of the setting sun as Dave's lips met hers in a soft kiss. With the just a taste of Dave, Alli's entire body was telling her that she wanted more. Still in an embrace, the couple moved towards the cushions in the library's reading area. Dave gently laid Alli down then took control. Alli's arms were resting above her head and Dave clasped his fingers between hers. Alli's body writhed in pleasure as Dave nibbled on her ear.

Dave could feel Alli's heart beating against his chest as she whispered "I love you" into his ear. "I've never stopped loving you" replied Dave as he ran his fingers up her sides, removing her shirt.

"I want to feel your hands all over me" said Allie as Dave removed her bra, revealing Alli's petite but bouncing breasts and hard nipples.

"Do I make you horny?" Alli asked teasingly as she seductively played with her nipples and slowly moved her hands down her stomach and undid the button of her jeans.

"Hell yeah." Replied Dave, taking off his own shirt. The sight of Dave's tight, lean chest was enough to make Allie pull down her and stick her hands into her belt loops, peeling the jeans off of her body.

"Come here" said Dave, grabbing Alli by the hips and pulling down her pink cotton panties. He could see that she was wet.

"You too" said Alli, pushing him back into the pillows, pulling down his jeans, and grabbing the top of his boxers with her teeth. Dave moaned as his rock hard cock was released from the jeans. He could feel the heat of her mouth though the fabric on the tip of his cock.

Allie pulled down his boxers with her teeth and straddled his body. "Do you know what I did when I fantasized about you this summer?" Allie asked as she rubbed her breasts. "I rubbed my clit on the arm of my leather couch, and imagined it was your cock",

Alli grabbed her jeans which were now just a pile on the floor. She went into her pocket and pulled out a foil package.

"I believe you left this at my house" said Alli, tearing the condom wrapper.

Alli took the condom out of the foil, placed it on the tip of Dave's cock and rolled it down with her tongue.

Dave exhaled in pleasure as Alli's tongue pressed against his engorged member.

Alli straddled Dave, placing her slippery pussy along the length of Dave's erect cock which was so hard that it was actually pressing up against his body. Alli began to thrust her clit back and forth against his length. She humped his cock sensually, feeling every vein, as she rode his length. Dave placed his hands behind on her ass and pulled her forward with each thrust to help her rub against him harder and harder. "

That feels so gooood. You're so wet for me." said Dave as he felt himself getting even harder.

"You're so big and hard" Alli moaned, between pants. "I need you inside of me".

Alli lost control. She changed the angle of her body and leaned forward as Dave's cock filled her.

Alli rode Dave harder and harder as her clit rubbed against his pelvic bone and the tip of his cock hit her spot inside of her. Her back arched in ecstasy.

"Oh my God, right there! Harder, Harder!" Allie moaned.

"Come for me Allie" Dave replied, his voice husky through desperate breaths.

"I'm cumming!" Allie panted as she felt Dave's cum fill the condom. Both Allie and Dave could feel the delicious waves of orgasm rippling through their bodies.

The two collapsed on top of each other as the energy dissipated.

"Let's just pretend we never broke up okay?" asked Allie. "I never thought we did" replied Dave.


End file.
